Thousands of years ago
Civilizations ; 900,000 : Chodak Empire collapses. T'kon Empire begins in Kridnar - possibly Age of Cimi. ; 800–700,000 : Possible origin of Z'Tarnis Nebula. The T'kon leave for unknown reason. ; 700–600,000 : Udurioch and Orjoto civilizations emerge in Kridnar. They eventually fight to mutual destruction. T'kon visits - Age of Makto. ; 600–500,000 : T'kon Empire collapses. Kridnar is visited by an unidentified possibly proto-Vulcan race. ; 500–400,000 : Widespread destruction in Kridnar by left-over Udurioch/Orjoto weapons, a problem that would persist until at least the 24th century. ; 500,000 years ago to 100,000 years ago : The Forerunner Era was characterised by almost complete ignorance on the civilisations of the time. Knowledge was limited to a few scraps, while archaeology crossed over with paleoanthropology and geology. The best known civilisations were the Arret, the Fett and the Bursen. ; Over 500,000 years ago : There was reliable evidence for interstellar travel dating back over 500,000 years, in the form of identical artifacts found on different planets, suggested it was already old and commonplace. The largest source for this evidence was in the Rigel system, containing fragments of most of the ancient cultures of the time, who all traded and fought through the worlds of Rigel. ; 400–300,000 : Possible Iconian visits in Kridnar. ; 300–100,000 : Iconian civilization collapses. ; 100,000 years ago to 40,000 years ago : The Emergent Era was better known to archaeologists and historians of the 23rd century. Three civilisations were dominant at this time: the Ena, the djKen and the Querat, though separated by three great Interregnums, marked by primitivism and a lack of interstellar space travel. ; 100,000 to now : Miscellaneous unclassified traces in Kridnar. ; 38,000 BC to 18,000 BC : The Preserver Era, in which the s were active. Events ; 54,223 BC : Time-travelling agents of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations encounter the 29th century on the planet Iconia. ; c. 42,500 BC : The Inheritors visit Earth. ; c. 30,000 BC : On Bajor Ohalu is contacted by the Prophets and gains an understanding of their relationship with Bajor not gained by others for millennia. As proof of his beliefs he writes a set of prophecies, which are considered the heretical writing of a madman by the religious authorities, but gain a small following nonetheless. A small cult forms to protect the prophecies. ; c. 16,000 BC (reference stardate -180/00) : Orion slavery is well-established by this point. Early slaver species include the Sugg, who begin the process of arming the Orions against competing slave raiders. ; 12,217 BC (reference stardate -142/17) : The Long Winter ends. ; 12,189 BC (reference stardate -141/89) : 22nd Rigel Conference: the First Stage begins. ; c. 9100 BC : A period of ten thousand years of internecine warfare between the Klingons begins, ending when they achieve space flight and planetary unity. During this time, the Senate hall is built. ; c. 8000 BC (reference stardate -100/00) : Orions begin clandestinely acquiring advanced technology. ; c. 7700 BC : 10,000 years prior to the 2260s, the Danons rule a sizable portion of the galaxy. Their visits to Earth and their saturnine appearances help to contribute to the mythology of the Humans' Devil. During this period, the Danons encounter the Torgas, beginning millennia of war, after which the Danons retreat to their homeworld on the planet Heartland, where they build a Great Machine and worship it. ; c. 7700 BC : The Heitian civilization on Heitius VII is in a state of decline. To save them, the leaders attempt to convert the populace into cyborgs like themselves, but are mummified instead.. ; 7730 BC (reference stardate -97/30) : The First Stage concludes. ; 7630 BC : Klingons begin living the way of honor. ; 7500 BC : Gint codifies the Rules of Acquisition. ; 4527 BC : The Borg originate from the planet Arehaz in the Delta Quadrant; they were created when the surviving crew of the NX-02 Columbia that traveled back in time with the Caeliar, originating from 2168, were absorbed by the last surviving Caeliar, the now-degenerate Sedin. After they come into existence, they target their first victims, the Kindir. |Lost Souls}} ; c. 3600 BC : On an unnamed planet, a pre-Hebitian civilization collapses after Nartal, the last Night King, fails to allow Uramtali to possess his body. ; 3587 BC (reference stardate -55/87) : An alien insurance claim makes the first public mention of Orion crews. ; 3rd millennium BC : The Furies (aka the Havoc or the Unclean) are removed from a number of Alpha and Beta Quadrant worlds by an undetermined alien civilization who they were in conflict with. They are stranded in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) ; 1508 BC (November) (reference stardate -35/0811) : The Orion Dawn marks the beginning of Orion piracy. ; 1317 BC (reference stardate -33/17) : Merchant ships built and crewed by Orions launch from Bema, Sharu, and Nilor. ; c. 1150 BC : Parneb, a man born in the 23rd century and living backwards in time, reaches the end of his life. ; 855 BC : A Vulcan space program implemented by warlords is stopped after Devlarm is destroyed. ; c. 731 BC: A group of Tomol undergo the Change before being encased in a kind of living rock by technology. |Second Nature|Point of Divergence}} ; 4th century BC : Sun Tzu writes a handbook about war. ; 218 BC : Via time travel, Trengur alters the history of ancient Rome and creates an alternate reality. }} Births and Deaths ; 3834 BC : Akharin is born in the area later named Mesopotamia. ; 469 BC : Socrates is born. ; 399 BC : Socrates dies. ; 42 BC : Tiberius is born under the name "Tiberius Claudius Nero". ; 32 BC : Philana is born in approximately this year. Politics ; c. 100,000 BC : The Rigellian Trade Authority is believed to have already been functioning much as it does in the present by this date. ; c. 18,000 BC (reference stardate -200/00) : The Yugai have the first known encounter with the Orions, the tribal natives of Rigel VIII. ; 15,956 BC (reference stardate -179/56) : The Orion Era begins when the Treaty of Kammzdast is signed. ; 15,839 BC (reference stardate -178/39) : First Rigel Conference. ; 13,781 BC (reference stardate -157/81) : 13th Rigel Conference. ; 12,327 BC (reference stardate -143/27) : 21st Rigel Conference. ; 9143 BC (reference stardate -111/43) : 59th Rigel Conference: Namazz Accord signed. ; 4712 BC (July) (reference stardate -67/1207) : 113th Rigel Conference. ; 891 BC (April) (reference stardate -28/9104) : 144th Rigel Conference. ; c. 700 BC : The Nine Worlds Confederation is formed. ; 111 BC (May) (reference stardate -21/1105) : The Taunpymi Incident. ; 95 BC (July 14th) (reference stardate -20/9507.14) : 187th (and final) Rigel Conference. ; 95 BC (August) (reference stardate -20/9508) : Botchok Planetary Congress organized. ; 56 BC (February 13th) (reference stardate -20/5602.13) : Declaration of Nallin ends the power of the Treaty of Kammzdast. The New Days begin. Conflicts ; 12,237 BC (reference stardate -142/37) : The Atom War occurs on Rigel VIII. The Long Winter begins. ; c. 2700 BC : The war between the Furies and the Unclean ends. The defeated Furies are banished to the far side of the galaxy. A few survivors are stranded on Earth, , Qo'noS, and other inhabited worlds, where they inspire legends of demons. ; 2351 BC (reference stardate -43/51) : Battle of Lomatin IV. ; 94 BC (January 3rd) (reference stardate -20/9401.03) : Orion War begins at the Battle of Botchok. ; 57 BC (December) (reference stardate -20/5712) : Orion War ends at the Battle of Rhinate. Astronomical events ; c. 500,000 BC : The third star of the trinary Devolin system collapses into a class four black hole, and creates a significant amount of ionizing radiation throughout the system. Mirror universe ; c. 500,000 BC : In the mirror universe, the third star of the trinary Devolin system collapses into a class four black hole, and creates a significant amount of ionizing radiation throughout the system. Appendices References and Notes Stories |}} External link * category:timeline